Kiddy Vampires
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: We all know what happened to the TRC team while Sakura went to go get that egg for Yuko. But what were the twins doing? Answer: Being brothers. OOC-ness ahead. Despite being about the vampires, this is rated 'K.'


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Kiddy Vampires**

**Humor/Family**

**Kamui/Subaru**

**We all know what happened to the TRC team while Sakura went to go get that egg for Yuko. But what were the twins doing? Answer: Being brothers. OOC-ness ahead. Despite being about the vampires, this is rated 'k.'**

**(I don't own Tsubasa. I wish I could say I owned the Twins though. I'd be able to actually write their backstory.)**

* * *

Kiddy Vampires

* * *

Kamui couldn't believe how his day was going. It was up and down. First, he thought Subaru was about to get himself killed, so he jumped into the water in an attempt to stop it, only to find out it was simply that brown haired girl sleeping beside his brother's cocoon. Then he faced off against the 'E' and almost got his arm ripped off. (Thank goodness his healing abilities extended to his shirt, or he'd have a terrible explanation to give Subaru.) Then his brother was released from his prison and he had to give his blood to a dying, blond-haired magician who clearly didn't want to be saved. (That ninja was acting like a big brother to that blondie. Kamui did the same thing once, so he didn't object.) THEN he found out that the man he'd been fighting for the past three years, Fuma Monou, was actually the younger brother to that hunter.

Yeah, his day was weird. He was only glad he never kept a diary, otherwise, people would start thinking he's nuts.

As Kamui looked outside, staring at the rain, he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder. "Kamui, what's the matter?" Subaru asked.

Subaru sat down on the windowsill, just like Kamui was doing. The only difference was that he tucked his knees under his chin while Kamui was stretching his legs out. Kamui apparently wasn't listening to his brother. "Kamui?" Subaru asked again, snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Kamui. Tokyo to Kamui!"

"Huh?" Kamui snapped out of it. "Subaru? What's up?"

Subaru sweat dropped. "That's what I've been asking you for the past three minutes, Kamui," Subaru said. "You're acting really out of it, and you were just staring into space for the past hour. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kamui said.

"Kamui, you're hiding something from me," Subaru said with a slight pout. "Did you get hurt or something when I was asleep?"

Fatal question.

Where did Subaru get his talent for hitting people where it hurt?

"No more than I normally do," Kamui said.

"Kamui, you're still hiding something from me," Subaru said. He reached forward and grabbed Kamui's injured arm. Kamui winced from the pain. "I knew it," Subaru continued. "Why do you do that?"

"Because I have to protect you, Subaru," Kamui said. "I don't see the need in revealing my injuries if they are going to be healed in a few moments anyway."

Subaru wasn't entirely convinced. "And your back? Did you have to hide that too?"

Kamui started turning bright red. Usually, Kamui would sit the same way Subaru was. The only reason he wouldn't do that would be if he injured his back for some reason. Stupid ninja.

"You always have to be Mr. Cool, don't you, Kamui?" Subaru asked.

"That's not the point," Kamui said.

"Then go ahead and tell me the point, Kamui," Subaru said.

Kamui didn't answer. "Kamui, you're way too accident prone for your own good," Subaru mumbled.

"What?!" Kamui asked.

Subaru started giggling. "Subaru! Get back here!" Kamui started running after his brother as soon as Subaru darted away. "I am not that accident prone. Take it back!"

"No way!" Subaru laughed.

The sun began to set as the floor of the building they were in became their playground. Their game of Cats and Dogs was turning them into little children again. Even Kamui, who was known as a cold fighter, was starting to laugh. Finally, Kamui managed to grab hold of Subaru's collar and he caught him. Then they both hit the ground – **hard** – and they landed on top of each other. They were grateful for two things. They were tough skinned and the Government Building was strong despite the problems it was starting to suffer.

Only Kusanagi and Fuma came up after the game died down. "Kamui?" Kusanagi called out. "Where'd you go?"

He could only hear Fuma start laughing at something in a corner.

He walked over and nearly started laughing himself.

Kamui and Subaru were sound asleep near the window, childish expressions on their soft faces.

"I've never seen Kamui look so innocent before," Kusangi said.

"I have," Fuma said. "In another dimension and it was a different Kamui, but I did see it." He took off his jacket and placed it on top of both boys. He was grateful that he was huge when compared to the twins. It functioned perfectly as a blanket. Then he noticed that Kamui was sleeping on his right side while Subaru was sleeping on his left. "Excuse me," he said. "Has Kamui been injured recently?"

"I don't know," Kusanagi said. "What makes you ask that?"

"There's not one Kamui I've met who's slept on his right side," Fuma responded, gently placing his hand on Kamui's arm.

Again, Kamui winced. "Can I get some bandages?" Fuma asked.

"Okay," Kusanagi answered, making his way down the stairs.

Then Fuma looked around for something. Something sharp and preferably quiet so as not to wake the sleeping twin vampire.

Let me just say that Kamui was very surprised when he woke up the next morning and found one of his sleeves clipped off and a bandage around his injured arm.

And the single note that made him grumpy when he left that world.

"**You should show your seven year old side a little more often, Kamui. It's cute.**"

Kamui knew for a fact it was Fuma who wrote that stupid message. Especially when he read the P.S.

"**P.S. You should stop trying to grin and bear your injuries. It's bad for your health.**"

It goes without saying that, while Kamui was grateful he took care of him, he also wanted to kill him all the more.

* * *

**D.T.B: I just like the thought of Kamui acting childish for two seconds. We've only seen that in X when he was a kid, so I decided to bring that back. Thanks goes to my sister, FairyLight, who helped with the back and forth banter idea with Kamui and Subaru before they started running all over the place. I'd also like to thank CLAMP for making such cute characters. Kamui and Subaru are going to be my favorite twin vampires for a long time to come. (I'll love them even more if they get their own manga and you get to see their side of the deal.) Thanks does NOT go to Yuko because who knows what she did when she made them pay their price. Maybe I'll thank Kurogane and Fai, because they brought out a part of Kamui's personality in the manga. (The overprotective big brother side.) Definitely Fuma, because he and Kamui are destined to be feuding friends. (It's true.) :)**

** Okay, I'm done. Ja ne~!**


End file.
